


Słodycz

by Fu3go



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not AU, little louis, matching
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis nie może dosięgnąć kubka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Słodycz

**Author's Note:**

> Już dawno nie było rozdziału, tak wiem, napisałam to jakiś czas temu pod wpływem chwili i, cóż, mnie się podoba :)  
> Dajcie znać czy wam też xx

Louis wyciągał się na palcach, starając się dosięgnąć swój ulubiony kubek, który stał na najwyższej półce, ponieważ _ktoś_ (Harry zawszy był złośliwy, wbrew pozorom)go tam postawił. Podskakiwał lekko starając się go chwycić, kiedy kątem oka zauważył wysoką postać opierającą się biodrem o blat ze szklanką w ręku. Harry przyglądał się poczynaniom swojego chłopaka z głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy, od czasu do czasu popijając herbatkę.

\- Pomóc ci? – zapytał, unosząc brew, wciąż z tym głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Nie – fuknął Louis, starając się podskoczyć jak najwyżej. Udało mu się go musnąć opuszkami, co tylko spowodowało, że kubek wsunął się dalej. Opadł na stopy ze sfrustrowanym westchnięciem, unosząc wzrok na sufit. Harry przewrócił czule oczami na upartość Louisa i odstawił kubek.

Szatyn nagle poczuł ramiona owijające się wokół jego bioder i krzyknął, kiedy został uniesiony do góry. Teraz przed oczami miał biały kubek z tęczą (dokładnie taki sam, z jakiego jego chłopak popijał herbatkę), więc sięgnął po niego. Harry delikatnie odstawił go z powrotem na ziemię i wyprostował się, jednakże nie zabierając rąk z bioder chłopaka. Louis odwrócił się w jego uścisku i spojrzał w górę, patrząc w zielone oczy z irytacją, bo _nie, nie chciał pomocy_ , sam świetnie dałby sobie radę. Jednak widząc słodki uśmiech ma tych pulchnych wargach, sam się uśmiechnął, zarzucając ręce na jego kark, wciąż trzymając kubek w dłoni.

Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, przekazując sobie spojrzeniem miłość do siebie nawzajem. Żaden z nich nie mógł uwierzyć, że może nazywać tego drugiego swoim. Harry pochylił się delikatnie, w tym samym czasie, co Louis uniósł się na paluszkach. Ich usta zbliżały się do siebie i już mieli się pocałować-

\- To właśnie dlatego nie słodzę herbaty, Liam, mam wystarczająco słodyczy, kiedy jej nie pijam.  


End file.
